Michael Nylander
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | draft = 59th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2015 }} Michael Nylander (born on October 3, 1972) is a retired Swedish professional ice hockey centre who currently works as an assistant coach with the Mississauga Steelheads of the OHL. He was drafted by the Hartford Whalers in the third round (59th overall) in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career In the NHL, he has played for the Hartford Whalers (1992–1994), Calgary Flames (1994–98), Tampa Bay Lightning (1999), Chicago Blackhawks (1999–2002), Washington Capitals (2002–2003; 2007-2009), Boston Bruins (2004) and the New York Rangers (2005–2007). Michael scored his first career NHL goal on November 27, 1992 in his 16th game at the famed Boston Garden in a 5-4 Whalers loss. Rejean Lemelin was the Bruins goaltender. The following season, although he was third in scoring for the Whalers at that time, Michael was sent down to their AHL affiliate Springfield Indians due to repeated defensive lapses. He was recalled after four games in Springfield, but that stint makes him one of the two final players who ever played for the storied Indians to be active in professional hockey. Michael was signed by the New York Rangers for the 2005–06 season and played well with All-Star right-winger Jaromir Jagr. He centred the first line and first power play unit. Statistically, he had his best season as he helped the Rangers reach 100 points for the first time since 1994. Following their 4-3 overtime victory over the Boston Bruins on April 8, 2006, Michael was interviewed by NBC's Pierre McGuire. He popped the word "shit" on live television, when speaking about his relationship with Pierre McGuire back in Hartford. Bill Clement mentioned there was no 5-second delay, however Clement and the rest of the NBC crew did issue an immediate apology. Michael scored the game-winning goal in overtime. The National Hockey League and the Federal Communications Commission never made a decision on this situation. Prior to the 2007–08, as reported on the Edmonton Oilers website, Michael's agent had agreed to a contract with the Oilers. While expecting to receive a signed contract, the Oilers instead found out that he had signed with the Washington Capitals. Michael tore his rotator cuff during a faceoff against the Florida Panthers on December 1, 2007. He missed the next four games before returning to play the next thirteen games. Eventually, he was forced to have surgery to repair the tear on January 16, 2008, and missed the rest of the 2007–08 regular season and playoffs. In the 2008-09 season, still feeling the effects of his torn rotator cuff, Michael managed to collect only 33 points in 72 games. Many fans and hockey pundits criticized Nylander's performance and felt that he didn't live up to his contract. The following season, the Washington Capitals faced salary cap restraints. Looking for move salary, they attempted to trade Michael, but found no suitors for his near $5,000,000 salary. The Washington Capitals first loaned him to the Detroit Red Wings organization (who then assigned him to the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League) and then later loaned him to Jokerit of SM-liiga where he finished the 2009-10 hockey season. For the 2010-11 season, Michael played in the Florida Panthers organization's AHL affiliate in Rochester as they filled a hole at center. His NHL rights remained owned by the Capitals through the end of the season. On October 23, 2010, Michael was seriously injured when he was hit from behind by Brendan Smith during the second period of a game between Rochester and the Grand Rapids Griffins. He underwent successful spinal fusion surgery on October 26, 2010 at Strong Memorial Hospital in Rochester, NY and doctors have said that he should be cleared to play again after 6 months of recovery. On August 17, 2011, he signed a try-out contract with the Philadelphia Flyers, joining the team's training camp. He was released on September 25, 2011. Michael then went on to play for the ZSC Lions in the National League A where he was under contract from October to December of 2011. His contract was not renewed and in January of 2012, he signed with the Kloten Flyers. Career Statistics Accolades *Silver medal World Junior Championship in 1992. *World Junior Championship's Best Forward in 1992. *Named to the World Junior Championship All-Star Team in 1992. *Elitserien Rookie of the Year in 1992. *Gold medal World Championship in 1992 and 2006. *World Championship's Best Forward in 1993 and 1997. *Silver medal World Championship in 1993 and 1997. *Named to the World Championship All-Star Team in 1997. *Bronze medal World Championship in 1999, 2002 and 2010. Records *1993 World Championship record of most assists Personal Life Michael is married to the former Camilla Altelius and he has 6 children: Michelle (born 1994), William (born in 1996), Alexander (born in 1998), Jacquline (born 2000), Stephanie (born 2003) & Daniella (born 2006). William was drafted in 2014 by the Toronto Maple Leafs as the 8th overall pick. He also has two brothers: Peter and Thommy. Category:1972 births Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg players Category:Ak Bars Kazan players Category:Jokerit players Category:ZSC Lions players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks